Silence
by Lily Elebore Michaels
Summary: TRAD de Zuko'sfirebendingirl... HPDM. Harry refuse de parler, pourquoi? Qu'estce que Draco a à voir avec ça? Slash


**Traductrice: Love Draco Malefoy**

**Auteure: Zuko'sfirebendingirl**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Romance/Angst**

**Disclamer: Les personnages et les lieux sont à J.K. Rowling mais l'histoire appartient à l'auteur.**

**Note de la Traductrice: Voici ma première Traduction, désolée si quelques mots ne sont pas parfaitement traduits, puisque c'est ma première fic et que je suis française donc l'anglais, en tant que langue seconde, m'est pas autant connue que le français :D So... Bonne Lecture et laissez des commentaires...**

* * *

- Harry, tu n'as pas dit un seul mot en trois semaines... est-ce que ça va encore durer? Demanda Hermione tandis quele garçon aux cheveux corbeau s'asseyait à côté d'elle. 

Harry était tombé complètement silencieux, pas un seul bruit n'avait franchit ses lèvres pendant trois semaines

- Il ne va pas parler, nous avons essayé, laisse le faire, Dit Ron tristement, inclinant de la tête au regard reconnaissant de Harry.

Tout le monde était inquiet, la seule chose qu'il voulait faire c'était ses travaux d'école, il n'avait pas dormit et il ne mangeait pas à moins qu'Hermione ne le menace de le faire.

Tout le monde croyait que c'était à cause du choc d'avoir vaincu le Seigneur Noir un mois auparavant, et ça avait prit du temps à l'ensemble pour comprendre ce choc. Le vrai Harry se demandait ce qu'il était devenu maintenant, mais il savait: il voulait finir l'école et travailler en tant qu'auror.

La raison de son silence était Draco Malefoy, il était retourné à l'école après la mort de son père et après avoir été acquité des frais portant contre lui pour la mort de leur défunt directeur. Il était tranquille et reclu maintenant, n'étant plus l'impétueux et arrogant prince de glace des Serpentard. Il tenait toujours son masque d'arrogance mais était plus tranquille.

Harry s'assit dans sa salle commune, songeant à la raison de son long silence.

_Flash Back_

- Potter

- Malefoy

- Es-ce que ça va Potter, on dirait que tu as vu un fantôme? Demanda Malefoy en une voix trahissant trop son inquiétude pour être normale.

- Oui, je suis correct, c'est juste... je n'ai jamais cru que te verrais encore, c'est tout. Répondit Harry, intimidé comme toujours par la beauté de Malefoy, et soulagé de voir qu'il était toujours vivant.

- Oui, je suppose que je ne m'étais pas attendu à rester en vie après la guerre moi-même, le Seigneur Noir me voulait pour mon sang et Severus a essayé de me tourner vers lui, je l'ai quitté et je me suis caché jusqu'à ce que ce soit finit, j'admet que c'était lâche mais je ne pouvais faire autre chose, répondit Malefoy pensivement.

- Je t'aime, laissa soudainement échapper Harry comme s'il n'avait plus le contrôle de lui-même et il se regarda, complètement embarassé.

- Dégoutant! Tu ne peux pas être sérieux, va-t-en de ma vue! Dit Malefoy en partant, mais dans ses yeux, n'importe qui aurait pu voir une pointe d'espoir et de regret suite à ses mots cruels.

- Draco...

- Non Potter, va-t-en loin de moi! Lança Malefoy en faisant un mouvement de rotation sur son talon et en commençant à s'éloigner rapidement tout en essayant de calmer son coeur qui battait follement.

_Fin du Flash Back_

Depuis ce jour, Harry n'avait dit un mot. Il avait pleuré quelques jours, sans fin, n'allant pas en classe, ne quittant même pas son dortoir. Il avait décidé la quatrième journée que ça ne l'avantageait pas, donc, il s'était levé et était allé en cours, se plongeant complètement dans son travail. Il voulait se débarasser de tout ce qui n'était pas son travail, et par tout le reste, il voulait dire Draco, l'ange blond, le démon qui hantait ses rêves.

Il se leva de sa chaise et se mit à marcher silencieusement vers le trou du portrait et en dehors, dans les corridors. C'est avec un froncement de sourcil sur le visage qu'il a fait son chemin vers la salle de bain des préfets, ne l'utilisant que dans un seul but. Quand il est arrivé à destination, il a fermé la porte derrière lui et a fait coulé l'eau, de l'eau froide, aussi froide que possible. Aucune bulles et aucun parfum, seulement de l'eau froide. Il s'est débarassé de ses longues robes et a descendu lentement dans l'eau. Dans une petite chambrette près du lavabo, il a trouvé son couteau, un petit couteau de poche. Il a passé la lame argentée sur sa peau et l'a descendue sur son estomac, pas sur son bras, parce que quelqu'un aurait pu voir les marques.

C'était toujours son estomac, et il se soignait toujours lui-même après, ne laissant aucune trace, sauf celle laissée par la guerre, il n'avait pas besoin d'autres souvenirs corrompus. Avec un sourire, le premier vrai sourire honorant ses lèvres en trois semaines, il regarda son sang couler dans l'eau depuis son torse bronzé, eau qui prit viteune teinte rosée.

Il ne ressentait aucune douleur, c'était juste un rappel, qu'il était en vie lorsque le sang en lui coulait hors de son corps, et c'était ce qui le rendait vraiment vivant. Ce n'était pas Draco, c'était tout, il avait accomplit sa mission, les avait débarrassé de l'ennemi, mais il n'était toujours pas débarassé du fardeau qu'était être Harry Potter. Il était toujours noircit par la prophétie et détesté par le Ministère. Personne ne le connaissait, personne ne savait qu'il était gay, personne ne savait qui il était. Hermione et Ron savaient, mais pas tout, ils étaient trop préoccupés par l'autre. Il ne poulait pas les blâmer, ils méritaient le bonheur autant que lui.

Tandis qu'il pensait à toutes ces choses, il ne remarqua pas la porte qui s'était ouverte et refermée derrière lui ou le haletement de l'autre occupant de la pièce.Celui-ci réalisa alors qui était ici et ce qu'il faisait. Sans un mot, le garçon qui venait juste d'entrer dans la salle se dévêtit lentement et alla dans le bain si tranquillement qu'Harry ne réalisa même pas qu'il n'était pas seul.

Des bras vinrent l'entourer par derrière et il fut pressé fermement contre un corps chaud. Il pouvait sentir un souffle délicieux près de son oreille et il vit une mèche de cheveux blanc doré au coin de l'oeil. Ça ne se pouvait pas, c'était son imagination. Mais les mots que l'autre dit était réels.

- Harry, je t'en prie, parle-moi, ne te fais pas ça, lui chuchota la voix de l'ange.

- Pourquoi pas? Je n'ai aucune raison pour ne pas le faire, qui s'occupe de ce que le Golden Boy fait dans son temps libre? Répondit brusquement Harry avec une pointe de sarcasme.

- Je m'inquiète pour toi, et tes amis weasley et Granger aussi, Dit Draco, serrant Harry plus fort sans se soucier du sang qui souillait ses bras.

- Oh, naturellement que tu t'inquiètes, c'est si évident, je veux dire, tout le monde fait l'erreur de dire que je t'aime, répondit Harry s'éloignant de l'étreinte et du baiser de son ange.

-J'étais appeuré Harry, c'est vrai, ça m'éffrayait, aussi longtemps que ce n'était que moi qui t'aimais, c'était correct, je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter mais maintenant... toi... et le moment où tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais. Tu ne peux pas savoir comment je me suis inquiété pour toi.Depuis il y a quatre ans quand tu as disparu dans ce sacré labyrinthe et tu es revenu, tenant un gars mort comme si ta vie en dépendait. Draco criait avant d'avoir finit son discours

- Va-t-en simplement Draco, je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues mais arrête ça, se mit à hurler Harry.

Draco regardait Harry depuis qu'il avait commencé à essayer de sortir du bain et l'attrappa, le serrant une fois encore contre son torse.

- Regarde moi Harry, dit Draco doucement en le retournant dans ses bras,les deux ignorant le sang de Harry dont ils étaient recouverts.

- Quoi? Sa voix était froide et aussi aiguisée qu'aucun couteau ne pourrait être, brisant le coeur de Draco.

- Je t'aime, je veux être avec toi, tu ne peux pas savoir comment c'est dur pour moi d'admettre que j'ai besoin de quelqu'un mais j'ai besoin de toi Harry, Dit Draco, des larmes menaçant de couler de ses yeux gris ardoise.

Sans attendre une seconde, Draco colla Harry contre lui et pressa leur lèvres ensembles légèrement. C'était une caresse, exprimant tout ce qu'ils ne pourraient jamais dire. Les yeux d'Harry se fermèrentlentemtn tandis qu'il répondait au baiser chaud et doux, la perfection n'étant rien pour le décrire, rien n'était précipité, ce n'était que de l'amour. Se décollant, Draco vit enfinle sang dans l'eau et se dirigea rapidement vers le bord du bain pour prendre sa baguette et guérir le torse de Harry.

- Draco... Commença Harry

- Shhh... c'est correct amour... Chuchota Draco à son oreille, son souffle frais chatouillant le cou d'Harry.

Ils sortirent lentement du bain et s'habillèrent sans regarder l'autre. Sans un mot d'échangé, ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'au portrait de la Grosse Dame. Quand ils l'eurent atteind, ils se regardèrent, incertain l'un et l'autre.

- Voudrais-tu... Commença Harry qui fut coupé par le hochement de tête de Draco. Ils entrèrent dans le repaire des lions sans se préoccuper des regards fixés sur eux, notamment celui, surprit, de Hermione. Ils montèrent les marches vers le dortoir et s'effondrèrent sur le lit d'Harry en s'embrassant. Ils étaient ensembles enfin, Harry blottit contre le torse de Draco. Ce fut dans cette position qu'un Ron choqué les trouva quelques heures plus tard.

* * *

**Fin de la traduction

* * *

**

**Bon et bien maintenant, si vous avez des commentaires sur la fic, vous pouvez m'en faire part... Merci d'avoir lu et à la prochaine sans doute puisque j'aime bien faire la traduction...**

**Au revoir**

**LDM**


End file.
